The Day Tony Got Nicer And Mcgee Got Meaner
by The man that does not exist
Summary: A crazy day for the ncis crew.Especially Tony and McGee who have swapped bodies.
1. A normal day in the office

Chapter 1: A normal day in the office.

Special agent Anthony Dinozzo strides into the bull pen and takes his desk across from agent Ziva David. "Good morning Tony, you're late again as usual" said Ziva. "Well as long as Gibbs doesn't find out" said Tony, "Find out what Dinozzo" said Gibbs as he strides into the bull pen with coffee in his hand.

"Nothing Boss" said Tony, "we got a dead marine so grab your gear and where is McGee?" said Gibbs. Just then McGee rushes into the bull pen and says sorry I am late boss, traffic was murder.

**Crime scene**.

"Talk to me Ducky" said Gibbs, "It seems our victim died two hours ago by blunt force trauma to the head" said Ducky. "Tony, McGee look for a heavy blunt object." After searching most of the house they found a murder weapon. It was a statue of somebody neither of them recognized and it was covered in blood. They bagged it and the team headed back to the navel yard to sort the evidence.

**Naval Yard**.

In Abby's Lab Tony, McGee and Abby were looking over the evidence. They came to the statue and Tony says "This reminds me of that movie Vice Versa with Fred savage and Judge Reinhold, it was an okay movie in its day." "What about you elf lord, did you ever watch the movie or were you to busy playing dungeon and dragons for your teen years." "Tony, be nice to McGee and don't touch anything while I am gone to get a caf pow" said Abby as she left the lab. "Tony, I wish you would just consider what is like to be in my shoes with all the teasing, you and Ziva give me"

Just then the eyes of the statue started to glow and the light grew and engulfed Tony and McGee. Then like a bubble popping it suddenly ceased except. "McGee why can I see my own body" said Tony.

"You're not the only one Tony, we have swapped bodies." Said McGee in Tony's body.

TBC.

This is a story I thought of and decided to write.


	2. Hidden In Plain Sight

**A/N. First thing, thank you everybody for the reviews. **

**Second thing, I do not own anything to do with NCIS.**

**Chapter 2**:

**Hidden in plain sight. **

"You cannot tell a soul probie!" said tony in McGee's body. "Why not, if Gibbs knows the problem he can get it fixed" said McGee. "McGee if we tell Gibbs, he will think were screwing around and he will slap us into next week" said Tony angrily. "Well, then what are we going to do about it." Said McGee, "we are going to act normally and hope this wears off after 24 hours" said Tony. "I hope your right Tony and come on we better get back up to the bullpen" said McGee.

**Elevator on the way back up to the bullpen. **

"Listen McGee if you're going to act like me, you should do the following things. First be childish and cocky at all times. Second, always make movie references and third, never ever be nice to me always call me names" said Tony. Just then the elevator opened and they had to face the truth.

**Bullpen. **

"Dinozzo, McGee tell me what you have found" said Gibbs as the pair strode into the bullpen. "Abbey checked the blood on the statue and found it matched the victim." Said McGee. "We also found out that the statue is the image of the Norse god Loki" said Tony. As it was Friday night and the team had no urgent cases, Ziva walked over to McGee and says "are you still coming over tonight, Tony?" "Sure Ziva, I'll be there at the 8 o'clock" said McGee. After Ziva headed back to her desk, McGee went over to his own desk to talk to Tony.

Bending down so only tony could hear, McGee says "Tony, Ziva just asked me am I still coming over to her place to night." "Well, me and Ziva are kind of in a relationship and if you don't go over tonight, she will know something is wrong."

Just then Abbey appeared and says "Hi McGee is you ready to go the Plastic Death concert with me" and Tony says "Sure Abbey, I'll be with you in a minute I just have to talk to Tony", He then pulls McGee away from the desk and says "Why didn't you warn me, you and Abbey had a date." Then McGee says "I forgot and anyway what are we going to do about these problems" "I think for appearances sake, we have to go along with it" said Tony. After that Tony and McGee headed back to their desks and Tony left for the concert with Abbey. McGee then went over to Tony's apartment to get ready for his date with Ziva.

**TBC **

**A/N. If anyone has any questions or is confused, you can private message me. Also review it and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Pressure Is Building

**Chapter 3: The Pressure is Building.**

**Ziva's apartment. **

As McGee and Ziva sat drinking wine on Ziva's couch. Ziva says "You looked very shocked when I asked you over to night." "Well it's been a long week and I am so tired" said McGee "Well maybe this will you feel better" said Ziva as she reached over and kissed McGee on the cheek. "What are you doing Ziva" said McGee in shock. "What's wrong Tony" said Ziva, "Nothing; just I didn't expect you to do that so abruptly" said McGee nervously as he tries to cover for his mistake. Ziva accepts the answer, but from that moment on she is suspicious.

**McGee's apartment. **

"So McGee did you enjoy the plastic death concert" said Abbey. "Well my hearing is only just gotten back to normal, so ye I enjoyed the concert" said Tony with a forced grin on his face. "That's great McGee" said Abbey. "Enough about me, Abbey did you examine the evidence from the case?" said Tony. "I analysed the statue and it was besides the blood, However when I came back from getting a CAF POW, I analysed it again and found some kind of energy discharge" said Abbey. "That's odd" said Tony trying not look nervous. "Also did you or Tony see anything while I was gone" said Abbey. "Nothing happened except we looked up the subject of the statue" said Tony while trying to not look like he was lying. Abbey considered this and accepted it, but she looked suspiciously at Tony for the rest of the night.

**TBC**.

**A/N. All week long I have been doubting myself about trying to get the chapter just right. But it's not what I think it's about what you think. So read and Review. **


	4. Chapter 4:There is no such thing as

**Chapter 4:** **There is no such thing as coincidence. **

The following Monday, Ziva was talking to Abbey and she said "So how as the concert with McGee?"** "**The concert was great, but afterwards we went back to McGee's apartment and he asked me about the case" said Abbey."What did you say" asked Ziva interrupting Abbey. I said that I found a weird power discharge from the murder weapon and what's even odder is that when I told him, I think he looked worried for a moment after I told him.

"Maybe this is just a coincidence, but Friday night when I was with Tony I reached over and kissed him and he looked shocked like I never had done it before. However I have kissed Tony before, so I think there is something down with him. "Ziva first it's up and second, do you remember Rule #39 of Gibbs's rules" said Abbey. "It's the one that says there is no such thing as coincidence" said Ziva. "Exactly" said Abbey "we should go and try to find out what's happened also we should tell Gibbs."

****

At the same time Tony and McGee were also talking about Friday night in the bullpen. "So anything happen while you were with Ziva" said Tony. "Tony, I think Ziva is suspicious" said McGee. "Great Probie what have you done now?" said Tony. "Tony, stay in character or people will find it suspicious that I am calling you a probie" said McGee. "Well anyway Ziva leaned over and kissed me, but unfortunately I freaked out" said McGee. "Oh great and do you know what Abbey is suspicious too." Said Tony.

"So Tony what are we going to do about this, because the problem is not going to solve its self" said McGee. "Your right McGee because I don't want to look this ugly for the rest of my life" said Tony with a big grin on his face. "For god's sake focus Tony" said McGee angrily.

**A/N Sorry this took so long, I am trying to get back into the habit of writing again. Anyway Abbey and Ziva go to Gibbs in the next chapter. Also if anyone has an idea for an ending to the story I would like to know. Anyway Read and Review. **


End file.
